nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6)
The C6 Corvette Z06 is a high performance variation of the C6 released in 2005 for the 2006 model year. Chevrolet gave the Z06 a power increase with the installation of the 7.0L LS7 engine. Other improvements included carbon fibre front fenders, magnesium alloy engine cradle, and aluminium frame. Visual differences from the regular C6 were larger front and rear fenders, and an intake inlet on the front bumper. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' Need for Speed: Carbon is the first game in the series to feature the C6 Z06 Corvette. It's classified as a Tier 3 Muscle class vehicle with a price tag of $175,000 and is unlocked in different manners depending on the player's progression: *'Tuner Career' - Win the Checkpoint event of the Canmor Downs territory in Silverton. *'Muscle Career' - Take over the Canmor Downs territory in Silverton. *'Exotic Career' - Take over the Shady Pines territory in Silverton. The Z06's best trait is its acceleration, which is similar to most muscle cars although somewhat worse than the Viper SRT-10. It still has a more responsive handling than the Viper, making it capable of competing with any Tier 3 car regardless of performance class. 'Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City' The Corvette Z06 appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City and is unlocked after defeating Scotty. The car is also driven by Clutch. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Z06 is featured in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 car with a price tag of $80,000. The car can perform well in turns despite being equipped with a 7.0L V8 engine. It is unlocked upon the player winning the Super Promotion Showdown: Autopolis race day. The acceleration of the Z06 is better than that of other Tier 3 cars. Grip events are the best events for the Corvette to participate in, although Speed races are also recommendable as well as drift events. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Corvette Z06 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 1 car with a price tag of $200,000. It is unlocked upon the player reaching Wheelman Level 13.5. The Z06 has the second best acceleration in the game just behind the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 and can hit 248 mph (399 km/h) with fully upgraded performance. 'Special Variants' The Boss Car Pack DLC features a "Dominator" variant of the Z06, which is unlocked upon completing 30 events of the Challenge Series. The Dominator is upgraded with performance parts that increase its top speed to 247 mph (397 km/h). It has powerful acceleration and a responsive handling even when at high speeds. 'Shift Series' The Z06 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 3 vehicle with a $210,000 price tag and a 11.10 car rating. It is unlocked upon the player earning 80 stars and is capable of a Works conversion. The Z06 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a reward car for completing the Modern B Invitational Event. Its strong acceleration trait remains a key aspect in the Shift series although it tends to oversteer in turns under hard cornering. The Z06 has also been known to have difficulty accelerating from the start line in the first Shift title. 'Need for Speed: World' The Corvette Z06 was added to Need for Speed: World as a Tier 3 vehicle on June 28th, 2010 during the final closed beta stage. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a 'A' Class vehicle. The car used to be competitive in Tier 3 due to its strong acceleration and high top speed comparable with the BMW M3 GTR before the 5.00 update. As part of patch 5.42, the Z06 received improved performance to make it more competitive against newer car additions to the game. The Corvette now handles better and has an acceleration similar to the Ford GT. The top speed was also increased to 190 mph (305 km/h). However, due to having a lightened weight, it seems to perform worse in pursuits than before. Its handling is still less precise than higher-priced in-game cash cars such as the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 as well as possessing a weak nitrous boost. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Z06 appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) as a Super class racer vehicle in the "SCPD Rebels" Downloadable Pack and as an SCPD Rapid Deployment unit. The SCPD Rapid Deployment C6 Z06 is unlocked upon the player earning 193,000 Bounty in the cop career. The Z06 easily oversteers in turns but also accelerates rapidly in contrast to other cars with similar performance. The durability of the car is high enough for most pursuits. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The Corvette C6 Z06 is featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) as an FCPD high speed interceptor and will engage players at Heat Level five or higher. They will deploy roadblocks with spike strips or attempt to drop spike strips in front of the player. 'Need for Speed (2015)' The Corvette Z06 is featured in the 'Five Ways To Play' gameplay video for Need for Speed (2015).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y32dfdsznFc Trivia *Cross drives a modified C6 Z06 in Need for Speed: Carbon. It is unlocked for use in Quick Race upon the player completing Reward Card #19. *The Works conversion of the C6 Z06 bears a resemblance to the Chevrolet Corvette C6.R. Gallery NFSCChevroletCorvetteZ06Stock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon NFSCChevroletCorvetteZ06Bonus.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Cross') NFSCOtCCorvetteZ06C6.jpg|Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City NFSPSChevroletCorvetteC6Z06.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSUNChevroletCorvetteC6Z06Stock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSUNChevroletCorvetteC6Z06Dominator.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Dominator) NFSUNChevroletCorvetteC6Z06Bonus.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Bonus) CorvetteZ06RedWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World CorvetteZ06AdvanceWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Advance) CorvetteZ06BeastWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Beast) Corvette z06 cross nov16.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Cross) NFS_World_community_blog_730x389_v2.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Top Gear) CorvetteZ06_2_CARPAGE.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer - SCPD Rebels) Chevrolet-Corvette-Z06-C.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) 07 Chevrolet Corvette Z06.png|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010 - iOS) (SCPD) NFSS2UCorvetteZ06.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UCorvetteZ06Works.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) MW2012CorvetteZ06C6FCPD.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (FCPD) References Category:Cars Category:Chevrolet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Boss Car Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Art Director Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:SCPD Rebels Pack Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:American Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Cars in Need for Speed (2015)